


The Admiral's Quarters

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that attracted Laura to Helena was her living space. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admiral's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mary fic fest 2014

Bill’s quarters were nice - they were head and shoulders above Laura’s own makeshift bedroom on Colonial One. But Bill’s quarters reminded her of her first apartment - small and utilitarian - though, admittedly, hers contained far fewer aeronautical decorations. 

Helena’s quarters were practically lavish in comparison to Bill’s. The newer Pegasus sported far more modern furniture and decorations and seemed at least double the size of the Galactica’s commanding officer quarters. 

Laura supposed that’s how it started. After the somewhat rocky beginning to their relationship - and admittedly, Laura did solicit her assassination, but if friends can’t laugh that off it’s not a worthwhile friendship. Helena wasn’t particularly innocent in the assassination solicitation either after all. After they’d put that behind them and learned to appreciate each other’s management styles they realized that they actually quite liked each other. 

Laura and Bill had been to hell and back but now that The Pegasus had joined the fleet she was the ranking officer so all those long hours she’d been putting in with Bill now included Helena or were with Helena alone. 

Even taking into account the increased amount of time that the two women were spending together, they might not have actually started a relationship had it not been for Helena’s accommodations. 

Helena was attracted to Laura from day one - Laura was well aware of that. Laura herself had had several relationships with women in the past even though the majority of her lovers had been men but at first Laura hadn’t even thought of Helena as a potential romantic interest. 

Laura had used Helena’s attraction to her advantage. It began with accepting Helena’s invitations to stay and rest on the plush couch after meetings. Before long it became accepting Helena’s invitations to visit. Laura had yearned to use the admiral’s shower and she’d eventually had to hint - earning her a knowing smirk but also an invitation. 

Laura had stood in the shower stall, being pelted by perfect water pressure, warmed by the perfect temperature of water the Pegasus was able to heat reliably, thanking the gods for Helena Cain. As the water cascaded over her curves, she realized that she was smiling as she thought of the younger woman. And at that realization she felt a jolt of arousal pulse through her body. 

The jolt of arousal surprised her. Not because Helena wasn’t a very beautiful woman - she certainly was; not because Laura hadn’t slept with women in the past - she had - but because she hadn’t really been able to get there since her diagnosis. Whether it was psychosomatic or a physical effect of the cancer was unclear. 

She got out of the shower quickly - she did have to conserve water - and toweled off. When she exited the head wrapped in a towel stamped with the Colonial seal, Helena looked up from her glass of ambrosia. 

Laura could feel Helena’s eyes raking over her and almost blushed under the attention, causing another jolt of arousal. Helena swirled the ambrosia in her glass and licked her lips subtly. 

She knew that if she wanted to take care of the arousal pooling between her legs Helena would be more than willing to help and she was sorely tempted. Something inside of her told her that the timing wasn’t right and she ducked into Helena’s bedroom to put her clothes back on. 

They talked for another half hour, Laura’s damp hair soaking dark lines into her blazer before they parted company for the evening. 

As Laura lay in bed that night she'd slipped a hand between her legs and moaned, finding herself very wet. Her fingers made tight circles around her clit as she closed her eyes. She didn't last very long after she began to picture Helena's head bobbing between her thighs. 

It was two weeks after that that Laura found herself in intimate distance to the admiral. She’d been there for a meeting and stayed afterwards to visit and she’d stood up and felt her vision blackening, her body almost collapsing. Helena hurried forward and caught her with a strong arm around her waist and a concerned hand holding her elbow gently. 

“I’m sorry,” Laura said with embarrassment. 

Helena hushed her and lead her back to her bedroom and encouraged her to lie down. Laura acquiesced, in no condition to argue, and closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt Helena sit on the edge of the bed and opened her eyes again. 

Helena held out a glass of water and Laura accepted it gratefully. She drank half of the water and set it down on the bedside table. 

Laura studied Helena’s face for a moment, their gazes locked intently. Laura cupped Helena’s cheeks and pulled her down for a bruising kiss, Helena returned the kiss hotly. Laura took one of Helena’s hands and pushed it between her legs. 

Helena climbed up onto the bed with her, sliding fingers through the president’s slick folds. Her fingertip grazed Laura’s clit and she let out a breathy gasp “Please…” she whispered. “Please.” 

Helena’s lips trailed down Laura’s neck, Laura tilted her head back to allow better access and Helena latched tightly onto her collarbone. Her lips and tongue raised a dark purple hickey as her fingers swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves in the apex of the president’s thighs. 

“Faster.” She pleaded, bucking her hips desperately. “Faster, please. I need to come so badly, Helena, please.” 

“Oh, I’m going to make you come.” Helena whispered against Laura’s chest. “I’m going to make you scream.” 

Helena increased her pressure, making tighter circles. Laura’s moans rose an octave and they started coming out in ragged whimpers. “Helena… Helena… frak...” 

“Just let go, Laura…” 

Laura’s fingers tightened around Helena’s bicep as she squeezed her eyes shut, moaning loud and long as the tension reached critical mass. Laura let out an embarrassingly high squeal as her orgasm ripped through her. It was her first orgasm from someone else since the world had ended and since her diagnosis. 

The feeling was so intense and her body so weak that her vision blackened again for a moments and when she focused on the younger woman again she realized her eyes were watering. 

Helena wiped a few errant tears that slid down her cheek. 

“Oh, frak, Helena.” Laura laughed a little, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. 

Helena grinned. “Well that was a pleasant surprise.” 

“You’re good at that…” 

Helena batted her eyelashes, “well, you are looking at the girl who fingered the prom queen under the bleachers during the king and queen’s dance.” 

“I never went to prom.” 

“You missed out. I’m sure there was some perfectly gorgeous pyramid captain who would have gladly fingered you under the bleachers.” 

“Just one thing - I wouldn’t have been prom queen. I was a bit too much of an advocate for feminism. That’s why I didn’t bother to go. I objected to the whole king and queen thing on principle.” 

“I find feminism very sexy.” 

Laura wrapped her arms loosely around Helena’s neck and pulled her down for a deep, languid kiss.


End file.
